


Ebb and Flow

by Cliophilyra



Series: September Smut 2015 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Autumn, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rivers, Skinny Dipping, Smut, Swimming, fall - Freeform, september smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-18 23:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4724795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliophilyra/pseuds/Cliophilyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas wants to know what it feels like to swim, which catches Dean by surprise. Autumnal fluffy, smutty, skinny dipping thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ebb and Flow

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a September Smut challenge I am taking part in through a lovely writing group on Facebook. The idea is that I will do something autumnal and smutty every Friday - fingers crossed ;)
> 
> Thank you so much to the always lovely flutterby_cupcake_26 for the idea and inspiration! X

It's warm for fall, well into September but there's no winter in the air. It had been raining all morning and the air is heavy and smells rich and alive. Cas is standing at the edge of the small river watching the water flow, watching the spins and eddys as it swirls past. It parts around smooth boulders, carrying small branches with it down stream. The water is deep in the centre and shallow toward the bank where he stands next to an old tree whose twisted heavy branches reach over toward the opposite shore. 

On the other shore the Impala is parked on the old road, a few steps from the riverbank. Dean is staring into the engine, looking for the source of a weird rattling noise he insisted he could hear, but which was inaudible to Cas.

The sun is getting low, the empty blue of the sky is streaked with gold and salmon pink. Dean glances over at him for a moment and gives a confused, fond smile when he sees him on the other side of the river. From where he stands he can't see the tiny footbridge Cas found when he wondered off. As Dean looks up, the gold light catches the tips of his hair like a halo and shines in his eyes, making him squint and raise a hand to shade them. He gives a small wave in Cas's direction and then looks back into the engine, still smiling.

Suddenly all Cas wants to know is what it is like to swim in this water. What does it taste like? Does it have a scent? A colour? Is it dangerously fast, will it pull him along, pull him under? Out of control? Or will it meander, gently twisting and turning, rolling past at whatever pace he chooses? Or will it be static, stagnant? 

He barely even registers his own movements as he removes his clothes, dropping the jeans and hoodie, which are more or less the only clothes he has now he's human, in a pile on the grass.

Then, all of a sudden he is naked. Cool, early autumn air raises a spread of goose flesh across his shoulders. The breeze is not very cold yet, but the threat is there; fall is coming. 

He looks down at himself. His skin is smooth and tan and now it is really his. Not just a shell to hold power, now this body is the home of his soul. Which is another thing he has now - a soul. And a home, he hopes.

Dean, with his head under his baby's hood has yet to notice Cas's state of undress. When he hears the splash he looks up though.

Cas's body crashes through the water; he's not elegant, he has no experience of swimming or diving. The water is freezing and it rushes around him, filling his ears, taking his breath away, closing over his head. There are bubbles everywhere and he can't see for a moment, he knows enough to know not to breathe but he flails slightly and suddenly his head is above the surface. He shakes the water from his ears and coughs up what feels like half the river. At least now he does know what it tastes of; cold and silt and dead leaves. 

As he coughs, his eyes closed and his arms still flailing to keep his head above the water, he is grabbed around the chest and lifted up. He jumps in surprise, feet sliding on the slimy pebbles and sand of the riverbed, narrowly avoiding another lungful of water as he twists to see who has grabbed him.

It's Dean. He appears to be fully clothed, his arms are wrapped around Cas, his hair is plastered to his face and he is staring at him with wide, agonised eyes as he treads water in front of him.

"What the fuck!" He exclaims, a look of utter panic and bewilderment on his face. He grabs Cas's face in his hands, pushing the wet hair out of his eyes. Green eyes move over him, looking for any evidence of injury or distress. "What the hell are you doing dude?!"

Cas smiles, he's ok. It was a bit of a shock, the water is so cold and wild, but already it feels warmer and he is remembering how to move. "I wanted to know what it felt like." He explains.

Dean looks torn between relief and rage, "Holy shit! Don't ever do that to me again, you hear me?" He sounds angry but he smoothes his thumbs softly across Cas's cheekbones.

Cas nods, "Alright." He agrees.

They look at each other for a moment. Dean caressing him with a look of complete terror still evident in his eyes, face flushed with cold, struggling against the drag of his water-logged jeans and shirt. Cas caught in the circle of his arms, that are still wrapped around him, despite the fact that he is clearly ok now and realising slowly what the fear in his eyes might mean.

Then they are kissing, wild and wet and passionate and surprising. Cas clings to Dean's shoulders, fingers digging in, feeling muscles move under soaking, skintight cloth. Dean has his hands in Cas spiky wet hair, dragging along his scalp, forcing him to groan into Dean's mouth.

Cas has no idea how they got here, couldn't say who moved first, who kissed who? Doesn't matter. He feels like the heat radiating over his skin could boil the river. He's not sure if this is something he's wanted for years or just for the last few seconds but he knows he doesn't ever want it to stop.

He bites gently on Dean's lip as he takes hold of the soaked tshirt and shoves it up, peeling it off and throwing the wet mass of fabric toward the bank. He reaches down and grapples with the button and zipper of Dean's jeans. Dean grins and kisses him again, helping him push them down and struggle out of them and his boxers and throw them to the shore as well, and then they're both naked, standing close enough to feel body heat through the water that flows past. 

Cas wraps his arms around Dean's neck and kisses along the line of his jaw, licking at the soft skin below his ear. Dean groans and runs his hands down Cas sides, calloused fingers feeling soft in the water, tracing down over his skin, making him twitch and huff a laugh at the tickling sensation. 

"Fuck Cas," Dean says, he looks amazed as he traces over Cas's muscles, tiny goosebumps catching against his fingers. He looks like he's figuring something out. Then his hands move down over the curve of Cas's ass, squeezing with both hands, lifting Cas, weightless in the rushing water, to wrap his legs around Dean's waist.

"Oh!" Cas exclaims as he feels Dean's cock, hard against his stomach, pressing against his own erection, arousal apparently undeterred by the freezing water. "Oh Dean..." 

The water continues to move past swirling and parting around them as they rut against each other, clawing, biting, licking at skin, pulling hair, panting, moaning. 

Cas can feel a hot coil of want building low down inside him, he reaches down and takes Dean and himself in his hand, hissing at the sensation as they slide together through his fist, hot skin and cold water. Dean is holding him up by his ass, fingers digging into his flesh, his mouth is pressed against Cas's ear, breath coming in short, broken gasps. "Fuck Cas, oh my god...that's...oh fuuuck."

The shattered half sentences and panting breaths against his ear are sending sparks shooting down Cas's spine, he feels the coil of heat inside him tighten as he thrusts against Dean, into the tight circle of his hand. He comes with Dean's name on his lips and Dean follows almost immediately, moaning Cas's name in his ear as he comes, deep and ragged, like its a revelation.

They stay like that, clinging together while the water rearranges itself around them. Cas's arms and legs locked around Dean, Dean's head buried in Cas's shoulder, lips pressed to solid flesh. They don't say anything, they just breathe, catching up with the world again. 

Time for talking later.

Above them the sun is almost set, the last few brilliant streamers of golden-purple light shooting overhead. A breeze rustles the twisted tree and a flurry of yellow leaves fall, the first ones. They spin and float down to fall into the water and be carried away.

Cas reaches out and snags one between his fingers as it passes by.


End file.
